fugitive
by aaa68
Summary: naruto leaves Konoha and naruto confesses his love to hinata but will sakura let them be to with each other
1. the begining

Hey how's everyone this is my first fan fic and I had some help from friends about the plot so if you don't like it please tell me so I can change it up a little I wrote a lot so I wont be changing much up considered I wrote most of it in pen I would also like reviews. .

So with out further ado let me intro duce you to my story the fugitive

* * *

Fugitive chapter 1 

It has been 2 years after saskue left to train under orochimaru. Since then Sakura has gotten over saskue and was now flirting with Naruto In the woods. "Hey Naruto" Sakura said in the sexiest voice she could "how are you? Good because you feel great," Sakura said slipping a hand up naruto's shirt rubbing naruto's body and started to rub lower.

" Uhh Sakura-Chan could you stop what if Hinata-Chan sees us" Naruto pleaded "who cares if she sees us" sakura answered "I do" Naruto yelled angrily as he pulled sakura's hands away from his pants. "Awe what was that for Naruto-kun" sakura pouted Hinata jumps in to view and looks at them "h-heyy g-guys" Hinata stammered "oh hey Hinata-Chan" Naruto greeted sakura looked mad " I-I uh managed to find a good place to sleep tonight" Hinata said poking her fingers together 'yes saved by Hinata' Naruto thought "great job Hinata want a reward" sakura said angrily "umm well I-I just thoughtt that you would like to know" Hinata said sadly " cool great job Hinata-Chan where is it?" Naruto asked uneasy. "It's up that way," Hinata pointed towards a clearing the three started walking towards the clearing 'I wonder what they where doing?' Hinata thought staring off.

"All right first we need to set up a camp site for the night" Naruto yelled enthusiastically

" Well I only brought one tent" Hinata said lowering her head as if to get yelled at. " That's ok Hinata-Chan ill sleep out side tonight and you and sakura can sleep it the tent" Naruto said grinning. Hinata picked up her head and blushed " all right I had enough of this come on Naruto" sakura grabbed naruto's arm and glared at Hinata who was starting to put up her tent. Hinata was putting up the tent and thinking ' why does Naruto all ways seem to be nervous around me and sakura and why does he let sakura control him like she does god I hate sakura I wish she would go and leave me and Naruto alone'. It's been about 30 minuets and Hinata was lighting a small fire when sakura stepped out of the forest humming a tune and Naruto stepped out with a huge pile of wood over his head panting like a dog and covered in dirt " where do you want this wood Hinata-Chan" Naruto said weakly

" Oh over there near the stump" Naruto dumped the wood near the stump. Hinata walked over to sakura and handed her a bowl of rice covered in beef stew "thanks" sakura said grabbing the bowl Hinata turned around and handed Naruto a bowl "thank-you Hinata-Chan" Naruto said grabbing the bowl Naruto started to eat the rice at what seemed to break the sound barrier. "Ahh that was good Hinata-Chan" Naruto said standing up any more? As soon as Hinata went to get more for Naruto he collapsed on the pile of wood.

**Flash back**

"Hey Naruto" Sakura whispered in naruto's "yess" was all Naruto could say as he was forced to the ground. Sakura pulled out some rope with kunai on the end of the rope and tied Naruto up and stuck the kunai in the ground with a rock. She unzipped naruto's jacket and lifted his shirt feeling his chest. Sakura then started to un button his pants and was rubbing his shaft Naruto started to harden and she removed his boxers placing her tongue on the tip of naruto's shaft licking the tip Naruto started moaning Sakura's name. Sakura placed her mouth on his shaft she started off slow and was picking up the pace Naruto was in pure ecstasy he was moaning louder and he chummed in her mouth she swallowed the cum and stood up wanting him to be inside her she started to remove her cloths giving Naruto a strip tease before removing the rope.

End of flash back

Naruto woke up feeling a cloth on his head he took the cloth off feeling warm he looked around he was in a tent with a sleeping bag over him and Hinata was laying on his chest while Sakura was cuddled up with his arm he pulled his arm out and pulled Sakura closer and put an arm around Hinata and fell asleep.

* * *

Well this is my story hope you enjoyed it please review and some of my chapters should go fast so I might be updating in a few weeks if I'm lucky because of school I have no time any more oh well see yha round later 


	2. why

Haha I fell like a perv to write that kind of stuff. Well I got some good reviews and I'm ready to work on the fugitive so I just got done with homework. So if you think I could work on my grammar tell me and ill try to fix it and if I misspelled some thing ill try to make sure I fix it so just tell me I'm very opened minded k.

Ps I don't own Naruto or any one I talk about unless you've never heard of them k

So no further ado here is fugitive

* * *

Sakura woke up early to see Naruto holding Hinata so close to him so she poked her to wake her Hinata looked down to see her self on top of Naruto she jumped back and landed on her butt and got up. The two walked out behind a tree and Hinata asked what she wanted Sakura then started to yell. "**You stupid fucking whore who told you could touch him like that**" she yelled pushing Hinata into the tree. Hinata started to cry as she fell to her knees "but I didn't mean t…" Sakura smacking Hinata hard across the face cut off Hinata. Tears came to her face even faster she didn't understand why she was being treated like this sakura started to yell more. "If you ever go near him again I will cut your head off and send it to your family in a box do I make my self clear" sakura yelled waiting for an answer. Naruto had just woken up from sleeping and was walking out of the tent rubbing his eyes and yawning "hello Hinata-Chan sakura-Chan" Naruto called out. Getting no answer Naruto sat down waiting for the two to return and he started to get hungry. Hinata had just nodded her head "good now get out of my site before I hurt you" sakura said coldly. Hinata had gotten up and ran towards her tent when Naruto jumped into her way. " Hey Hinata-Chan hey where you" Naruto asked as Hinata pushed past him. Hinata ran in the woods past Naruto then sakura came out behind the tree Hinata came running out behind. Hey Sakura-Chan do you know what's wrong with Hinata-Chan". Naruto asked " well I caught Hinata with your necklace. Sakura said lying Naruto started to check his neck for the necklace tsunade had given him he started to panic and searched his body. " Its ok I got it back here catch". Sakura said throwing the necklace to him Naruto caught it. "Wow it just doesn't seem that Hinata would steel from me". Naruto said dumbfounded. "Well anyway she's crazy about you and when I told her not to take the necklace she got pissed off and ran away because she knew I was going to tell you she had stole it". Sakura said thinking of more excuses. "Oh" was all Naruto could say. The two stood there for a second and thought. "Well I'll be right back". Naruto said chasseing after Hinata.

Hinata was sitting on the ground with her feet pulled up to her chest crying. " Why, why, why did I have to do that to him why I'm such an idiot?" Hinata yelled in to her legs between breaths just as Naruto landed above her on a branch he jumped down and landed near her. " Go away". Hinata yelled "why". Naruto replied, "Because you hate me now go away". Hinata yelled louder " I don't hate you what made you think that". "Because of what happened". Hinata said standing up sobbing now "it's ok come here" Naruto said holding out his arms for a hug Hinata walked in to his arms for the embrace. " Here I want you to turn around". Hinata turned around and Naruto put the necklace around Hinata's neck. " Thank you Naruto-kun". Hinata said letting a tear come from her eye Naruto wiped the tear from her eye and stared into her eyes then he started to lean his head towards hers Hinata started to do the same when their lips meet and they both exchanged a long kiss listening to the birds and the wind blowing around them playing gentle music together. Finally they broke up and where catching their breath holding each other in their arms it seemed like nothing could break them apart. "I think we should go back now or Sakura-Chan might get worried". Naruto suggested starting to blush Hinata didn't say anything she just nodded her head and started to think to her self-turning red thinking of what just happened. Naruto without warning grabbed Hinata and was now carrying her back to camp. Hinata was smiling to her self-thinking that she was lucky but then she remembers about Sakura and her slapping her she starts to tear. When they make it back to camp Sakura was sitting at the fire with a bowl of rice and was drinking out of a cup made of wood Naruto puts Hinata down and they walk over to the fire with sakura

And sat down on the ground. Sakura handed Naruto a bowl "here have some lunch". Sakura said handing Naruto a bowl of ramen. " I hope you don't mind but I used a couple of your ramen cups but I added a surprise you might like". Sakura said handing Naruto a pair of chopsticks to eat with. Naruto takes a bite "wow this is good sakura what's in it". Naruto yelled. "Well I added some of the fish I caught and I added it with some seasonings that I had". Sakura said proudly "well this is good thanks" Naruto said after every bite. "Here". Sakura said handing Hinata a bowl of rice and a fish with a pair of chopsticks over the top of the bowl. "Thank you". Hinata said shakily.

* * *

Yes I finished my second chapter and now I'm working on my next one so if I work fast maybe I can get the next chapter up quicker so what will happen next will sakura find out or will Hinata crack under the pressure find out in the next chapter of the fugitive 


	3. the package

Sorry it took so long I forgot my password to fanfiction I hope you all enjoy the story

Ps I don't own Naruto or any one I talk about unless you've never heard of them k

So no further ado here is fugitive

The group finished their food and about midday they arrived in a small town. They where walking around to find the employers friend to give him a package. "Yes where finally here". Said Naruto yelling. "Shut up Naruto". Sakura yelled at Naruto. "H-hey guys aren't our employers friend supposed to be at that shop". Said Hinata pointing towards a dango shop. "Yes I think I can see him". Naruto said as he reaches for a picture. Naruto stops walking and compares the picture and the man. "Yep that's him". Naruto started running towards the man. "Hey mister I have something for you" Naruto shouted as he slipped on some mud. "Ahhh". Naruto shouted as he collides with the man. "Ouch". Naruto said getting up. The man stands. "Who are you"? The man asked confused. "I am Uzamaki Naruto the next hokage". "What are you some kind of idiot". The man said angrily. "No I am an idiot I have a stupid package for you". Naruto grumbled. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot give it to me". Said the man. Naruto reaches for the package and holds it up. The man snatches the package. "What's your name mister"? Naruto said loudly. "The names Ashura and don't you forget it". Said Ashura boldly. "And who might you two be"? He asked quickly. "You with the hair your name is"? Ashura said unkindly. "M-my name is Hyyuga Hinata". Said Hinata a bit nervous. "Now you with the forehead". Ashura said. " I am Haruno Sakura". Sakura sounded pissed. "Can we leave now because if I don't I am going to break someone's arm heal it and break it again". Sakura smiled evilly as she thought. Sakura left in search of a restaurant while Naruto talked with Ashura about a hotel. Hinata was sitting on a bench thinking about the kiss the other night. "I can't believe Naruto-kun kissed me". Hinata touches the necklace. "It's just so beautiful but I just can't stop thinking about the kiss it was so romantic and well the necklace, I think he gave it to me to cheer me up". Hinata was in deep thought. **Flashback**** "**thank you Naruto-kun". Hinata was cut off by Naruto kissing her **end of flashback** "hey Hinata-Chan what's wrong your face it's all red". Naruto pointed out. Hinata jumped and fell of the bench. "Ahhh n-nothing is wrong Naruto-kun". Hinata stammered. "So are you hungry Hinata-Chan". Asked Naruto. Hinata's stomach started to growl. "I guess so". Hinata laughed. "Come on lets go eat". Naruto pulled Hinata into a restaurant where Sakura was. Hinata and Naruto sit at the table with Sakura. "Hay Sakura-Chan any thing good here"? Naruto asked. "Not a lot but try the sea food special". Sakura replied. The waitress walked over to their table. "Can I take your orders"? The waitress asked. " About damn time". Sakura complained.

Well I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter and I will try to up date the next chapter faster. So keep on sending reviews and ill keep trying to make the story better for my readers.


End file.
